1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus that enables a sensor panel to sense an external object by simultaneously displaying an image using a light emitter, and by passing input light from the external object through a transparent window and thereby, may take a photograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED is a light-emitting diode (LED) in which the emissive electroluminescent layer is a film of organic compounds which emit light in response to an electric current. This layer of organic semiconductor material is situated between two electrodes.
OLEDs are used in television screens, computer monitors, small, portable system screens such as mobile phones and PDAs. OLEDs are also used in large-area light-emitting elements for general illumination.
Unlike an existing liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, an OLED display apparatus is self luminous and thus works without a backlight. Therefore, it can display deep black levels and can be thinner and lighter than an LCD. Accordingly, OLEDs have recently been the subject of much interest.